Missing Moments
by Javery alwaysNforver LitLair
Summary: I love Nashville. This is the story of what is based on Season 5, which has been lacking in Juliette and Avery scenes. The following chapters will include moments that I believe have been missing as well as moments that were included but slightly rewritten for Javery content. I do not own these characters and I love Nashville but I am missing my Javery moments.
1. Chapter 1

As many of us Javery Fans (Juliette and Avery), I have been disappointed with this seasons storyline. Especially after finding out that storyline might disappear. For record I don't sing nor do I right songs, so you will have to make up that part up – though I will include song titles. Also, medically I am not inclined so fair warning that Juliette injury might not be explained perfectly.

This my take my take on what should have happened this season.

"There's plane, it is pieces." "Oh lord, there's one body, two bodies, three bodies." "I don't know where we are." She hears moaning and gurgle (struggle to breath). "Someone is alive, come quick." A women in white screams into her phone but is stopped by the noise.

There is a young woman on a flight chair, her legs up and her head is down on the ground. The position suggests something happened with her back. She is struggling to breath. The women comes and knells down and tries to help her. She takes a blanket over head and begins to sing to her.

"They found her plane!" Screamed Avery rushing into Scarlett and Gunners room.

"What?" Scarlett manages to get out still half asleep.

"Her plane, crashed 20 minutes from here. I have to get there." Avery says running out of the room.

"I will get the baby" Scarlet says finally managing to understand what is happening.

"Mom. Wake up!" "Dad!" Maddie screams crying as Daphne turns the TV on.

"Reports are coming in and police say it is indeed Juliette Barnes is plane. As far as we know she is the only survivor. She has been sent to hospital with a known leg injury" the news lady says

Maddie, Daphne, Rayna and Deacon start crying in front of the TV.

Will receives the phone call as well. He gets up heads to the hospital to be there for Avery.

Avery has made it to the hospital, however there is no news on Juliette besides the fact that she is surgery. All he can do is sit there and cry. Will comes in.

"any news?" Will says with sympathetic look.

"no. all they could say is they rushed her to surgery." Avery says with tears. "After everything, I cannot lose the mother of my child. As much as she has hurt me and as hurt Cadence in away, we finally got to a point where I can be comfortable with her being with Cadence. And with all Jeff stuff happening and Layla I just wanted to start over, not be with her but be able talk more. What if that doesn't happen?"

"Avery, she will be okay. Juliette is fighter, we all know that. She would only go it if it was her way. And we have all seen how much she grown. I know she wouldn't let her daughter be motherless now." Will says.

A doctor approaches, "Juliette Barnes."

Avery stands up, " I am the only family she has."

"The ex-husband right, that is fine. Can you come with me." The doctor says with concerned look.

"Whatever, you have to say Will is family too." Avery says looking at Will.

"Okay both you of come over here." The doctor leads them to a corner of the room. "Juliette has suffered a severe leg injury as well as possible spinal injury. It appears that she has what say sunned some of her spinal discs. We wont know for sure what if any paralysis that might occur until she is awake."

"But she will awake right?" which is all Avery can get out.

"Yes. It appears head trauma was limited so she should be awake from surgery very soon. You can both go see her if you would like?"

" I think I should stay here for now. More people might come and it would be nice for them to know what is happening." Will interjects.

"Ok. Thank you. I will go doctor." Avery says, still a bit shocked. He can't even remember much of what was said. He blindly follows the doctor.

He walks to her room. She in the bed unconscious. She has gash on her head, the doctor said head trauma was limited right, he askes himself. He notices her right is leg is pinned. All he can do is point.

"She broke the bone terrible and we had to put pins in the legs to put the break back together. It will take sometime for that heal. She will be confined to wheelchair regardless of whether paralysis has occurred." The doctor asks, knowing all to well what he was pointing at.

He walks up to up to her. He whispers to her, to those words he said on the phone "we are still here." He is crying so much now, as does he does he barely notices her eyes opening up. He heres a "Avvv Avery." And only than does he notice her eyes are open. He looks at the doctor who notices as well.

The doctor comes over, he begins to ask her a few questions, "do you know your name?" "Juliette" "Do you know where you are?" "hospital" Do you know what happened? "Plane" is all she gets out. "Very good Juliette. Now this next part might be difficult…" Before he can finish, Juliette starts to cry and you here say "Legs can't feel." Avery looks at her and hold her hand. "Juliette, you suffered a spinal injury, although you did not break anything it can take sometime for your body to heal itself and usually the result of that is paralysis. However, it most of the similar cases this not permanent but does take physical therapy."

Juliette looks at him and just loses it. "Juliette, I will help you get through this. We will do this together." Avery says. "Just give it time. Do not worry about right now. Just rest, you need it. I will be right back."

Avery and the doctor walk, watching Juliette closes her eyes a tears go down face.

"I have to talk to people, I do not want the press to know anything about this. Absolute nothing, just that she is alive." Avery says. He is about to get is phone out when he sees Glenn and Emily. "I was just about to call you. I need to get Cadence, but I need someone handle the press." Avery asks them.

"That is part of our job. How is she?" Glenn says.

"Stupid me. My mind is going mile a minute. She is awake and alive, she is a broken leg and spinal injuries which seem to have cause some paralysis. Might it is too soon tell." Avery says with a guility look.

Glenn looks at Emily, both are to close to tears. "I will tell the press she is okay. I think Scarletts in the waiting room with Cadence."

Avery takes a deep breath and walks out to the waiting room, knowing all too well how much family and support is out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery walked out a silent room, until Cadence cried out. The time on that was perfect, he calmly walked over and grabbed her from Scarlett. Giving her kiss on her head, he said "She is alive. Awake and talking." His attempt to hid is tears failed miserable.

"That is so good." Deacon said, knowing all to well that something is wrong. "Were here when you ready to tell us anything else."

"Take your time, Avery." Rayna chimes in.

Avery goes over to a chair and takes a sit, as does everyone else. "She has a broken leg, but she cant feel it because she might be paralyzed." He says, break into tears. "Just as we were getting along, this has to happen."

Everyone tried to keep their face calm, knowing that's what Avery needed but the Daphne and Maddie broke into tears. Rayna hugged Deacon and cried into his shoulder. She did not know what to think. All she could think is that Juliette is stubborn enough to make it through this no matter what.

Scarlett looked at Gunnar and all she could think about was Cadence. She had been through enough and did not need to be going through this. She worried about Avery and most worried about Juliette's reaction to this news. Thinking of her addictions and PPD.

Will went to Avery and said "We are her for you." At this Avery cried some more thinking about his last words to her, "we are still here." He knows Will alone meant good by this and that he did not understand.

Avery managed to get up and said "Thank you guys for coming, now that we know she is okay, I think we should take turns whose here, not everyone has stay up." Trying to make them more comfortable.

"We are staying till there is more news. We will fall asleep in the chairs. We love you and Juliette." Rayna said, speaking for everyone.

Avery did not say anything, he only sat down again. As did everyone. " I think im going go bring Cadence to Juliette. She sleep on the bed. I will come out with any news. I might fall asleep in there."

"Avery, let us know if there is anything else you need. I'll go run home and get some stuff for Cadence." Scarlett says.

Avery walks to the Juliette's room. Glenn and Emily excuse themselves to go deal with the press.

After he leaves, everyone starts to cry. They hold together for every but they couldn't now.

"I will be back guys, anyone else need anything?" Scarlett asks.

"Can you grab some pillows and blankets for the girls?" Rayna asks.

"I will bring back a bunch." Scarlett says walking out, she saw the paparazzi and kept it together.

"Is she okay?" "what happened?" rang out millions of times. She did not reply and quickly got into her car.

"Why did this happen?" Daphne asks still in tears.

"Sweetie, it was no ones fault. Bad things just happen. The good thing is she alive. Lets focus on that thought right now." Rayna responds, though her mind is going a millions times minute. In some ways she did deserve this, but not lately she turned her life around. Juliette had gotten the help she needed and was going on a good path a mother. She wanted to be a mother and was ready to be one.

Maddie confronts her sister. She thinks, this woman, head strong and brilliant is going through this. I put my parent through hell, what has this world come too. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!

Deacon, on the other hand is very concerned for Juliette's well-being. As an alcoholic himself and someone who know who a bombshell and can affect you, he really does not want her to go off the wagon or too much on the wagon either. Balance is key.

Gunnar and Will start talking, "Any idea why he freaked when I said we are here for you."

"No idea, it might just be everything getting to him." Gunnar responds. "I don't think he meant to hurt feelings."

Avery brings Cadence into Juliette's room. Juliette is still sound asleep. He lays Cadence down in between her arms. She coos a little bit and he starts to sing there lullaby. As he does this he faintly hears Juliette chime as well. At least she still has her voice, he thinks to himself.

After Cadence has fallen asleep in brings a chair and has hand on both of them as he fall asleep.

Sometime during the night, Emily brings blanket of him.

Glenn and Emily walk outside. They look at each other, distinctly knowing that this is going to be hard.

The press and paparazzi run up and 20 questions go off.

"Hold on Hold on." Glenn says. "I will say one thing. She is alive. The only survivor of the crash. And that's all for tonight."

As he walks off, he hears, "is it true that she might be paralyzed?" At moment, he looks at Emily but continues to walk off. Their eyes say it all, who spilled the damn beans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I am sorry I made you cry, but I might do that again.**

 **A Little Plug for you Guys: For those of you are fans of #Javery – we love your support in the form of tweets and Instagram posts. You can tweet or post along with us with using the following hashtags #javery and #morejavery directed at the writers and creaters, you can add there handles too – I miss these moments, I miss the screen time of the two of my favorite people, and light that is Cadence. I want my leading lady back – were tweeting everyday so any love support is great but most impact will be Thursdays between 8 and 10 pm. Thank you guys for your support. Also, supports tweets for Glenn and Emily, #bringbackglenn #bringbackemily - I hope I can say this here. I understand if you cannot for personal reason.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, I do love them though.**

Avery woke up to the sound of Juliette crying. He looks at her and the beautiful little girl, still sound asleep. Juliette's eyes say it all. He looks at her says, "I don't know what would have done if we had lost you. All I could think is, we are just getting our footing back and this happens. I did not want it to end this way. I know we aren't at the place but I want you know I will marry you again one day Juliette Barnes. I will love you forever, no matter what. We will find a way to get through this, I stand by what I said, we are still here for you. Whether are not you will walk again, does not matter. All the matters is you are alive and can be there for our little girl. She needs you more than you know. I need you, you make me whole, you make me a better person. That's ironic right? But is true I think we bring out the best in each other and will never be able to find it someone else. Its only you and when the times right I will ask you to marry me again. Your wonderful mother Juliette, never forget that. I love you." Tears are now streaming down both their faces. All Juliette can muster is Thank You.

However, on the inside, Juliette's thinking I deserved this, why didn't I die. Of all the people on the plane, I am the one to survive, how can that be? I'm terrible person, I've hurt the two people I love most in this world and many others, and what is to say I won't do it again. Avery means well, I know that and I love him for it. I still cant feel my legs she says to herself, hopefully the doctor will explain why today.

Cadence begins to stir, she'll be hungry soon. Juliette manages to rob her stomach little bit and she quiets back down. She's amazing, this little girl who been through much at is so happy, Juliette thinks to herself. That's credit to her dad, not me. Avery's a wonderful father but she deserves better than myself.

Avery sees the look at Juliette's face, "Juliette, you are wonderful mother, You are. You just needed time, it happens and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I just did not understand but I do now and you got the help you needed and that's matters. That's why I couldn't stand the possibility that I lost you, your turning life around."

Juliette looks at him, and just smiles. The doctor walks in. "Good your up. We can talk some, now that you have had some rest. But first I want try to something."

He uncovers the sheet at bottom of Juliette's bed. "Can you feel this?" Touching the bottom of her feet with a metal instrument. "No." He goes up her leg and she gets the same results. "Thank you." He says.

"Well after that, can you tell me what I can't feel a damn thing." Juliette says crying at the results of the test.

"You broke your leg pretty badly. " The doctor says.

"Is that why I cannot feel my legs?" Juliette asks. Avery looks at, knowing the answer all to well the answer.

"Sadly, no. We have put pins in your broken leg to heal the bone." The doctors continues.

"What I care about is why I cant feel my legs, not my broken leg." Juliette says frustrated. At that Cadence begins to stir a little more. And Juliette looks over and says "Shh, sweetie, its okay."

"The simple answer is two of your vertebra were shattered." The doctor says responding to her frustration.

"Does that mean I am paralyzed?" Juliette says way to calmly.

"Not necessarily, your nerve cells have damaged and it takes time for them to heal, we wont know for certain right away." The doctor says.

Juliette, did say anything. She didn't know what to say, she just wanted to cry but was trying so hard to keep in. Her head was racing, all she could think about was being a burden to Avery. He did not need that after what she put him through in the past. That made her want to cry even more knowing how bad she messed up. Instead, Cadence began to cry, again perfect timing on her part.

Avery, went to pick up Cadence, but Juliette stopped him, "Can you put her on top of me?" She said, Avery did as she was told. Juliette wrapped her arm around her and she became quite again, not falling asleep though.

"Juliette, there is a high chance that you will walk again. It just going to take time, how long I do not know." The doctor says. "I am going leave you three alone, and give you time to digest. We are going to move you guys into your own room shortly okay. We like to keep you here for a few weeks, as we do with back injuries, keeping the movement to minimum for awhile and start some physical therapy when your ready. No sitting up just yet." He says good bye.

When he leaves, Juliette's begins to really cry. The same words come to her mind, that she deserved this. That she is going to be burden on Avery, she has to tell at some point, that he doesn't have to do this. It not the time right now, lets wait till I am home. The only light right now is the little girl on her chest. Wishing she could sit up and feed her. "Avery, I think you should give Cadence." She says.

"Okay, I be back to help you eat okay. I'm here Juliette, don't shut me okay. When your ready, ill listen to whatever's going through that pretty little head of yours." He says attempting a smile across his face.

Meanwhile, earlier that night, after Glenn and Emily come back in, they tell news of the single question asked by reported to everyone in waiting room.

"What the hell, does anyone know how to keep there mouth shut around here!" Deacon pretty much yells. "When I find out who said, there will be hell to pay."

"For right now, I think the best is to ignore it. Unless they come with "proof" but no comment all fronts seems to be the best option right now." Glenn, says trying to calm Deacon down.

Scarlett comes back with blankets and food and clothes for Cadence. Everyone begins to settle down for the night knowing it is to be a long one. A nurse comes into the room, and says "we have setup a private room for you guys, as we knew you would want to stay. Its close to Juliette's."

They all get up and walk into the private room, where multiple cots are setup on floor for them.

"I know that this isn't our thing but let us just say prayer, it couldn't hurt." Will interjects.

"Okay, Will you lead." Gunnar says.

Will, smiles. "Dear Lord. Our friend and mother has been hurt today. We ask you to watch over and heal her in the best you know. "

"Thank you." Everyone says. They all get ready to go asleep. At this time, Emily brings a blanket into Juliette's room for Avery. She looks at three them and snaps picture at the beautiful site.

Avery walks in the room, finding everyone asleep he tries to get the food as quietly as possible but Cadence wasn't having it and made a lot of baby sounds. At this the others wake up, all with the hope of good news. "Avery?" Scarlett says still half asleep. "any news?"

"I'll let you guys get up, and I'll tell you after I feed Cadence." He says.

Scarlett, manages an "Okay", knowing that this probably means bad news but also understanding that it would be easier to tell everyone at once.

Slowly, everyone gets up and Scarlett tells them what every says. "I'm holding out hope that is not bad news, but I think he would have told you good news." Rayna says.

Avery walks in, without Cadence in hand. "You guys want some breakfast?" Not ready to tell knews yet. After feeding Cadence, he had brought back Juliette's room, knowing that she'd be the most help to her.

He sat down, took a pause and told them what the doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

_A lot of the feelings written here come from what she tells Rayna later on. I believe that she had been thinking that for a while. I did not want bring up everything, as will be doing that scene as well at some point. Right now she's only been the hospital overnight, into the next day._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

Juliette laid in bed with a now sleeping with Cadence.

She thought back to Avery feeding her before. The doctor said she had eat slow since she was eating on her back. Avery took it in stride. As much as she wasn't hungry, he made her taking 14 bites, about half her age plus one. Just like she did with Cadence when she wouldn't eat. "Juliette, I know you don't want this but you have to keep your energy up. Your get better soon if you eat more." He said, knowing full well she did not believe him. She pushed on for his sake and ate the 14 bites and drank some juice. He smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the far head and as he walked he said "I am going to go tell the other how you are. I'm going to leave Cadence here with you. There probably going to want to see you, so I'm going to give you some time with them. If you need anything just let me know."

She thought about the figure who saved her. All she could remember is white cloth coming down over her, as if she was an angel. And then her singing, she couldn't remember anything else but the sweet music she was making. She was saved by angel, why me though she thought. Lord knows, Avery would be better without me. Lord knows there were better people to save on that plane, so why was I chosen to be saved. I've been a terrible mom, I abandoned my child, why choose me. I practically killed someone and I took some else telling the story for me to tell the truth, why me. I deserve to never walk again. She began to cry. The thought of not walking scares her but the thought having to depend on someone scares her even more. Thinking about, Avery I don't think he has left the hospital. Why hasn't he is the question, it is like were together or anything, he doesn't have stay here. He shouldn't stay here. Her saving grace is Cadence. I'm glad Avery feels comfortable dropping her off, I mean it is not like I can walk away. I know he said I call him if I need him but its not like were together or anything. Maybe I should just try my best for this little girl, this little girl deserves a better mom. Maybe for her sake the were doctors right. I don't know, maybe its too soon to think about it. As she cried at thought, Cadence began to wake up. She rubbed the side of her and started to singing and the little one soothed back to sleep. She couldn't believe how easy it was to put this one sleep with sound of her voice. She had learned that in therapy, Cadence loved her voice for some reason. Slowly she fell to sleep as well.

Avery was telling everyone what the doctor said, "She shattered two of her vertebra and right now there is a lot of trauma to nerves, which is why she cannot walk. The doctor says, she should be able to but he isn't sure of when and I think Juliette has taken has she will never walk again. One thing is for sure with her badly broken leg she'll be in a wheelchair for sometime. I think she'd like to see you guys."

The look on everyone's faces was same, a look of sadness as well as happiness. They were glad Juliette was okay but were scared that of what this means in terms of her recovery. The adults all knew that she might relapse after such trauma and the Daphne and Maddie knew that Juliette not being able to walk would be big deal for her.

"I'd like to see her, Mom." Maddie says. She could always go to Juliette, when she couldn't go to her Mom. She was like the fun Aunt, who wasn't afraid to tell her too much. "I'd go with her. "Daphne chimed in, knowing she did not know her as well.

"Why don't you guys go first, I think it would be nice for her to see you girls." Rayna replies

Avery takes the girls over to Juliette's room.

Deacon says, "we need support her now more than ever before. Even if she doesn't want us there, she need us there. She needs to know that no matter the result she will get through it."

"Indeed, I think we should take shifts. Also, help Avery out. At some point he needs to go home and take shower. This doesn't fall all onto him. And Cadence will need help as well. She problem needs a new set of clothes and food right about now." Scarlett says. "I can run back over to our house and some more stuff?"

"No, I'll do it Scarlett, you did it last time. I know where the stuff is and I should probably take a shower too. I'll bring back some food too." Will replies.

"After the girls are done, I think I am going to take them back home to change and sleep. They need to go school tomorrow. But I'll be back when there asleep to say hi to Juliette." Rayna says.

"I'll stay here and I'll go see her as soon as the girls are done. Hopefully, I get Avery to go home and take a shower. Maybe Will, you should hold out and take him with you."

"I can think I can convince him to go and it will be us guys going back to house." Gunnar says.

"I can stay with Cadence will Deacon and Juliette talk." Scarlett says.

"well, look at that we have plan for the rest of the day." Rayna says. "Now just have to keep up."

"Me and Emily, are still trying to get to the bottom of this possible leak but if you guys need anything were here." Glenn says.

"I think I'll help Scarlett with Cadence." Emily responds. Scarlett gives her smile. "Finding that individual is very important Glenn."

"I know. I'm going to go to talk the doctor and security to see who all has access to that information." Glenn says and walks out. He quite ready to see Juliette right now. It is a bad thing from a "dad" point of view but he probably wouldn't be too uplifting at the moment, it was ad for him to see her like that."

Maddie walks into Juliette room with Daphne and Avery. "Juliette, some ones here to talk to you," Avery says waking her up as quietly as possible and as Cadence was still asleep.

"Hey Juliette, its Maddie." And "Daphne" the girls say.

"Hi. Girls. I am not sure you want to see me like this." Juliette says attempting smile.

"Juliette, don't worry about it. Your beautiful regardless. How you doing?" Maddie asks.

"I'm okay, knowing you guys are some around helps. And having Cadence helps as well. I think there going to move me soon." Juliette responds, she hated lying but she knew that the girls didn't need to know the truth.

"Into a nicer room?" Daphne asks, looking around at the small space.

"Yes." Juliette responds, actually able crack a smile for that one. "My own room, which I think it will be easier."

"Was scary?" Daphne says.

"Was what scary sweetie?" Juliette asks.

"The flight. The plane falling down. Everything?" Daphne asks. Maddie interrupts, "Daphne, you shouldn't ask that."

"Maddie, its okay. I've been waiting for someone to ask me that. I don't think Avery can talk about it. But to be honest, I don't remember much. I think the hit to noggin kind jumbled some that up. "

"You think you can every talk about?" Maddie asks.

"I'm not sure. I pretty sure they will probably have been go into some sort of therapy for that." Juliette says.

The girls sit up on the bed. Daphne accidentally sits on Juliettes leg. "Im sorry." She says before realizing what she had. "Sorry, for what?" Juliette asks. Daphne looks at Maddie, "nothing." Maddie says quickly. But Juliette sensed that something was off, their faces has changed, like reality set in.

"Girls. I will get through this. I have too for this very special little girl." She said looking down at her. She could sense that her words hadn't helped, especially Daphne, though 13 she still was young and since numerous accidents her mother had been she could understand. "Avery, I think its time for the girls to get some rest." She yells so Avery can hear her.

Avery comes in, "Okay girls. Let's go see your mom. Juliette, Scarlett and Emily will be here shortly, there waiting on Will for some items for Cadence. There going to change and feed her."

Juliette, almost cried at that, thinking would she be able to do that again. I'm sure therapy will help me do it with wheelchair, at least until I'm on my feet if I ever do. I always managed, it will just be a little bit harder for some time. "Okay. She's still asleep but she is getting that face."

The doctor came in, "Your rooms almost ready. Tomorrow, were going to try to seat you up, however we are going to put a brace on you for little bit. It is more a precaution than anything. But we do want you to get moving, the faster you do that, the faster you will heal. Physical therapy is going to be mainly, upper arms for a while as well I'd like you see you talk someone. I bet there is tons of things going through your mind and with your history I think it would be good sooner than later."

All Juliette could muster was an "okay." The thought of talking to some scared her. But given her recent brain activity, she knew it was probably for the better.

"Juliette. Can we come in?" Emily says from the hall.

"Yes." Juliette responds.

Scarlett and Emily see Juliette for the first time, and stops in their tracks. "What! I am really that bad?" Juliette says a little loud. Mostly out frustration, not being able to move has definitely been an issue an between there looks, Daphne and Maddie's she has been edge. She quickly, says "I'm sorry." But not before Cadence wakes up crying. Emily goes to pick her up, but Juliette starts rubbing her tommy and calms down, but doesn't fall back to sleep.

"Juliette, were sorry. We did not mean anything by it. It just hard to see you like this. We've come take Cadence to feed and change clothes. We are going go in room we set up and play for a little bit. Deacon wants talk to you."

"Thank you for help. She's definitely hungry this tommy rub will not please her for long." She smiles.

Emily walks over and picks Cadence up, who at first starts cry without her mother's touch, not yet awake to realize whose holding her. "Cadence, its okay. Aunt Emily's going to feed you." At that Cadence looks up at Emily, and finally recognizes whose holding her and smiles. "Let's go, get some food and play."

Juliette, seeing Cadence leave, some warmth left her heart. It was harder to be positive without Cadence there. All she could do was cry at the moment. Before she could fall asleep, there was a knock at the door.


End file.
